Crazy
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Kyle has to deal with the dark truths that he is crazy and someone he loves is dead. Contains Style & K2.  "Your evil" I choked out.  I swear I saw devil horns come out of his head.  "No I'm not" Kenny again darkly said.


"Kenny what the hell are you talking about?" I meanly said. I swear he is fucking crazy. "You know exactly what I'm talking about" Kenny darkly said. I ran a hand through my hair underneath my hat. "No. I. don't! You're making no fucking sense!" I slammed my hand against the table that is next to me. Kenny evilly smirked. "I make a lot of sense. You deep down know exactly what I'm talking about" Kenny said evilly.

I sat down in a chair next to the table. I leaned my head down on my folded arms on the table. I groaned. "Your fucking crazy" what I said was muffled because my face is in my arms. Kenny isn't wearing his hood. He hasn't been for awhile.

"No. no I'm not and you know I'm not" tears spilled from my eyes and I looked at him. "Your evil" I choked out. I swear I saw devil horns come out of his head. "No I'm not" Kenny again darkly said. Kenny pulled a chair out and sat in it. He then moved next to me and forcefully pulled me to him.

He pushed my lips to his and tore off my hat. He then ran his hands through his hair. I pushed him away and started bawling. Kenny's mean image faded and he looked normal again. "You're crazy Kyle, you're going crazy" Kenny softly said. Tears slowly dripped from his eyes. "I know… I had another moment".

Kenny weakly smiled. "What happened this time?" "You were evil" I quietly said. Kenny kept crying. He put his right hand on my cheek. "Please try to stop Kyle, stop doing this" Kenny weakly said. "I cant help it.. I'm crazy Kenny. I'm going fucking crazy! I mean look at my arm!" I quickly pulled up the sleeve on my left arm.

Deep gashes were all over. Kenny sighed. "I know Kyle I know and you have to stop cutting yourself its bad" my eyesight got even blurrier because of tears. "I'm crazy! I can't help it!"

"Yes you can. Yes you can. Stan wouldn't have wanted you to do this". Kenny put his hand on my hand and held it. "Stan is fucking dead! He is dead!" I abruptly stood up and threw the chair against the wall breaking it into pieces. I started to scream and run around. I grabbed a vase and broke it against my head.

Kenny quickly ran over to me and grabbed both of my hands trying to calm me down. I thrashed against him but Kenny is much stronger then me. Tears were spilling from my eyes non stop. I was crying uncontrollably. Kenny let go of my hands and I jumped into him and hugged myself to him not letting go. I buried my face into Kenny's chest and kept crying.

Kenny kept whispering sweet nothings into my ear to calm me down. I kept crying like that for another hour until my tears started to slow. "It was my fault. All my fault" my chest is empty. I'm dead inside. Life is worthless. "it wasn't your fault Kyle and you know that" Kenny quietly said. "No, it was my fault. It really was" I sadly said.

Tears started to flow out again. "Kyle, just stop, please stop" Kenny begged. His eyes were glistened with tears. I looked at the ground. "He saved me. He got killed because of me. I was walking on the side of the street and Stan was next to me, then I guess some person was drunk and he was driving up the side of the road right where I was walking. I didn't notice. But Stan did. Stan pushed me out of the way and the car hit him instead. That one hit killed him. He died on that road about a minute later and it's all my fault.

I started crying non stop. "No its not. Stan choose to save you and it wasn't your fault" Kenny ran his hand up and down my arm. "Do you know what his last were to me were?" Kenny sighed. "I know Kyle, you told me about 1o times before" I covered my eyes with my hands then took them away. "These were his exact words, Kyle I love you more than anything in the world" I started to choke up. "I wish we could have been more than friends Kyle because I love you".

I uncontrollably started to cry and my throat and eyes hurt. "I never got to tell him I loved him back. He died right before I did right before. The seconds those last words left his lips he died. I didn't get to tell him I loved him back" I whispered the last four words.

"Kyle" the voice came from behind me. I looked and Stan was standing there. "Stan! Your back!" I jumped up and jumped at Stan to give him a hug but instead I fell on the floor flat on my face. I ran my hands over the cold kitchen floor. "No… no h- he was here… Stan was standing right ere…" Kenny sat down on the floor in front of me and helped me up. "Kyle.. Stan is dead. He isn't coming back".

I screamed and curled up in a ball shaking back and forth on the ground. No. Stan is alive… nothing is wrong. Everything is normal. Stan is very much alive. Nothing is wrong. I started to whisper "nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong" I slowly got louder and louder. "Nothing is wrong. Nothing Is Wrong. NOTHING IS WRONG. NOTHING IS WRONG!"

I started to tear at my clothes, my skin, and my hair. My breathing got abnormal and my whole body started to hurt . Kenny grabbed onto me as I jumped up. He held onto me and I wouldn't calm down no matter what. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pinch on my arm. I looked at Kenny and watched as he pulled a needle out of my skin. He held the shot and my eyesight started to blur, and I slowly drifted away…

I slowly opened my eyelids but it was hard since they were extremely heavy. I noticed I was in a car. My eyesight kept focusing and un focusing. My door by me opened and Kenny lifted me out of the car. He carried me as he walked into this building. In the main entrance there was nothing but a desk. "Excuse me, my friend started to go crazy after one of our good friends Stan died" Kenny explained this to the lady at the desk. "Stan" I whispered.

"We can get him tested to see if he has really gone crazy" the woman spoke. "Yes, that would be excellent thank you" Kenny thanked the lady. The lady made a call, and a couple seconds later a man and a woman walked out of these doors with a bed thing with wheels they have in hospitals. My mind was still fuzzy and my eyesight still hasn't focused. Where am i?

Kenny set me on the bed thing. He attempted to smile at me. "I'll see you in a little bit Kyle". The two people wheeled me down this white hallway and into this room. "Were going to do some tests on you now so we have to put you to sleep". The woman said nicely. I felt another prick on my arm and my eyelids once again closed.

"Kyle, Kyle!" I opened my eyes and there stood Stan. "Stan! Where have you been! Everybody has been saying you were dead! I thought you died?" Stan chuckled. "No I didn't die, I'm fine. What are you talking about?" Stan smiled at me. Tears of happiness started to flow out of my eyes. "That's great because Stan, I love you".

All of a sudden Stan disappeared and instead Kenny was standing there. "Kyle, they tested you and well…" Kenny started to cry. "your certified crazy. You really are crazy Kyle. You're crazy" Kenny barely choked out the last few words.

"I know I'm crazy Kenny. I just saw Stan again and Stan is dead". These two people started to put this white vest on me, it was like the same that I had to wear back in 3rd grade when everybody didn't believe me that Mr. Hanky was real and they put me in the mental house.

That's exactly where I'm at now. Because I'm crazy. The people put me in this all white cushedened room. But before they closed the door Kenny stood there crying. "Kyle… I love you. I understand you love Stan though" Kenny just kept crying and looking at me, I didn't say a word. Kenny attempted to smile and closed the door.

I just looked around and around the white room. Stan appeared to me again. "Kyle! Heyyyyyyyyyy I missed you" Stan happily said. I smiled at him. "I missed you too".

Stan started jumping on the cushy white stuff. "weeeee" he screamed. "you look so hot jumping around" Stan smirked. "yea I know" Stan happily said.

Suddenly he disappeared. "I am crazy… I'm crazy. Stan is dead because of me and my life is over. Kenny loves me and he will be sad his whole life, I will be in here forever. Crazy forever. Everything is over. Everything is changed. I'm empty inside and my heart hurts. I'm dead". Tears spilled from my eyes. "Everything is over. Everything is over".

~End~


End file.
